


Self Tapes

by Captain_GiganticScorpion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spiderman Homecoming RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Spanking, handjob, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_GiganticScorpion/pseuds/Captain_GiganticScorpion
Summary: Harrison decided to film his self tapes with Sam this time due to Tom's busy schedule. Tom comes home and is jealous, so he decides to distract his friend.





	1. Chapter 1

Harrison Osterfield was an attractive blue-eyed man with a charming smile. He had been told this by his agent, past colleagues and his best friend's mother, who had taken his head-shots. However, he was not Tom Holland.

Tom Holland was Harrison Osterfield's best friend. They had met when they were sixteen and now the pair were approaching twenty-one. Tom had a much more eventful career than Harrison had, which meant that when he did come home for the weekends, he was often very tired. Harrison didn't mind; he knew how hard his friend worked and felt he deserved the rest, although that did not play to his advantage.

Harrison was in dire need of a new gig. He had been working on some shorts for a friend's YouTube channel for a while, but if he wanted to establish his career as an actor, he'd need to book more permanent work. Last time, when he was auditioning for a role in a TV show, Harrison had enlisted the assistance of Tom when filming his audition tapes, but as Tom was not in the apartment, Harrison called upon the help of Sam Holland, Tom's younger brother and fellow actor.

Harrison hung a grey curtain above the window of the apartment that overlooked the busy London roads below and set up a camera opposite him. He dressed in a plain black jumper and gelled his hair up so to look presentable. He sighed and glanced at his watch.

When Sam arrived, the pair wasted no time in getting to work. Harrison was eager to edit and send off the tapes while Sam was eager to return home, so he hurried through his lines a bit. The usual casual repertoire Harrison had with Tom was not there, but he did not struggle with acting against Sam.

* * *

Harrison and Sam did not expect Tom to turn up that evening. Usually, Tom turned up on a Friday, sometimes even a Saturday, but never a Wednesday. Sam raised an eyebrow when they heard a knock at the door. "Are you expecting anyone?" he asked.

"No," replied Harrison, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, you'd better get it," shrugged Sam. Harrison nodded and shuffled down the hallway to the front door. He pulled it open to reveal Tom, covered in rain and grinning.

"Hey, mate, how's it going?" Tom asked. Harrison shrugged and smiled.

"I'm good, I'm good," Harrison said. "Uh, why did you bother knocking you _live_ here, you have a key. "

"Oh, yeah, I know," sighed Tom. "But it's in my suitcase."

"Where's your suitcase?" Harrison asked.

"Oh, in Jacob and Tony's hotel room," shrugged Tom. "I was going to stay with them but I decided to come home."

"Okay, cool," said Harrison. "I, um... I'm in the middle of making self tapes now, so I'll see you in a bit."

"I'll help," Tom said brightly.

"No, it's okay, Sam's helping me," replied Harrison. Tom's face fell.

  Tom followed Harrison to the living room, where Sam was adjusting the camera settings. "Ready, mate?" he asked. Harrison nodded. "Come on then, I'll need to get back soon." Harrison nodded and ran a hand through his hair before positioning himself in front of the camera. Tom stood beside Sam and frowned.

"You know, mate, I can do it," he said. "And you can get back." 

"It's alright, Tom," huffed Sam. "We're all set up now. You just relax, you must be exhausted." 

"I'm fine, Sam," Tom said shortly.

"Look, mate, we'll be done soon," Sam said. "Just sit back and jerk off or something while we finish." Tom rolled his eyes and took a step backwards. 

  Harrison and Sam continued to read through the script as Tom watched. Harrison struggled to keep a straight face when he noticed the full-on pout Tom was putting on. Sam sighed. "Let's try that line again," Sam said. Harrison nodded and licked his lips. He turned his hand away from Tom as the man licked a stripe along his palm. Sam read a line to Harrison, who replied with the correct line, his eyes on the camera this time. Sam went to continue the scene, but Harrison's attention had gone to Tom, who was visibly rubbing himself over his jeans. Harrison sighed and continued to speak, hoping that Sam didn't notice his distraction as Tom lowered his wet hand into his jeans. Harrison watched as Tom closed his eyes in pleasure as he began to move his hand. "Can we try that again?" Sam asked. "I think I mispronounced that." Harrison, who hadn't been paying attention, nodded. Tom grinned and took a step closer to Sam. He took his hand out of his jeans and began to rub himself again.

"You look good on camera, mate," Tom said, smirking as he looked through the lens. 

"Go away, Tom," Sam muttered irritably. "We're nearly done." Tom shrugged and took a step backwards. "Ready, Harrison?" Sam asked. Harrison nodded. 

  Tom did not do anything but watch as they continued the scene. Harrison thanked the lucky stars that maybe Tom had grown bored with trying to get a reaction from his friend and continued with the scene. Sam was visibly smiling, so Harrison knew that it must be going well. However, at the end of the scene, Harrison had to read three lines of monologue. Sam gave him his cue and, as he did, Harrison noticed Tom pulling down his zip. Harrison turned his gaze slightly, so he could see both the camera and his friend, as Tom opened his pants and stuck out his cock. Harrison burst out laughing. "Fuck off, Tom," growled Sam, fortunately not looking back. Tom shrugged and took a step backwards, his cock swaying as he moved. Harrison bit his lip as Tom licked the length of his hand again and stroked up and down his shaft, grinning at Harrison as he did so.

* * *

 With great difficulty and no help from Tom, Harrison and Sam eventually finished the scene. By this point, Tom had his head angled back and his eyes were closed. How Sam wasn't hearing this, Harrison didn't know, but he wouldn't want Sam to experience that trauma, so he was happy he didn't. "I'm off, mate," Sam said. Tom quickly forced himself back into his jeans as Sam packed away the camera and left the apartment. 

"I'll see you later in the week," Harrison called after him "We'll need to edit that."

"Alright," called Sam, before he heard the front door slam. Immediately, Tom took his erect cock back out of his jeans and sighed as his hand massaged the head. 

"Why?" Harrison asked. Tom shrugged. "You know, you're being quite selfish, Tom," Harrison said. "I ask Sam to help me and you decide that if you can't be involved, nobody gets to do this right and then, to top it all off, you decide that you're going to pleasure yourself." Tom chuckled. He took a step closer to his friend and grinned.

"Would you prefer I share the fun, Harrison?" Tom asked. Harrison nodded silently. Tom gripped Harrison's hand and placed it on his cock. Harrison tugged none too gently at first, before he began to massage the head with his thumb. "Ooh, that's good," moaned Tom. Harrison grinned. 

"Lose the jeans," he murmured. Tom nodded and pulled down his jeans and boxers so they slumped around his ankles. Harrison grinned and continued to slowly jerk Tom's cock. Tom moaned. 

"Do you like that, baby?" Tom asked. Harrison nodded shortly. Tom batted his hands away and began to jerk himself. "Do you think I smell good?" he asked. Harrison nodded wordlessly. "Do you think I taste good?" Tom asked. Harrison blushed but nodded. "Do you want a taste?" Tom questioned, raising an eyebrow and taking his own hand off his dick. Harrison nodded. "On your knees then, babe," Tom said. Harrison nodded and fell to his knees. He looked up at Tom with his doleful eyes and grinned. "Alright, chappie, just a lick, mind," Tom said. Harrison sighed and moved his head closer to Tom's cock. He was internally debating whether or not he should go through with it when Tom gripped his hair and forced him to stay in place. "Tongue out," he barked. Harrison complied. Tom dropped the head of his cock onto Harrison's tongue and let Harrison get used to the taste before backing away. "Do you want to really taste me?" Tom asked. Harrison nodded. "You have to say it," Tom said.

"Please, don't make me say it," mumbled Harrison.

"No, you have to," said Tom. "This isn't about humiliation, I just need to know you mean it."

"Yes," sighed Harrison, his cheeks flushed pink. "I want to taste you." Tom grinned and lowered his cock into Harrison's mouth. This time, he removed his hands from Harrison's hair and let the younger man go at his own pace as he sucked and licked the length of the shaft. Tom smiled and kissed Harrison's head as the man began sucking intensely. Tom pulled away as he felt himself reaching his orgasm and spurted into his own hand. "I wanted that," murmured Harrison. Tom chuckled. 

"I'm gonna get ready for bed, Haz," Tom said. "I'm completely jet lagged."

"No, no, no," Harrison said. "Pay back's fair play." He winked. Tom sighed and got to work unbuttoning Harrison's jeans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison can't spend all of his life focusing on Tom's career, but Tom thinks Harrison needs to spend more of his life focusing on Tom.

Harrison yawned. It was already dark outside and he was yet to film a take in which he had said all of his lines correctly. After finishing his latest project- the first film in which he would not be an un-credited extra- he was hoping to ride that wave into his next job. He was aware that he was not going to have the same experience that Tom had what with there being no major franchises asking to speak to his agents, but he was still hoping for some success in the field. 

Harrison knew that Tom didn't like that Harrison was still in London while he was travelling to Prague with Jacob Batalon, Zendaya and the rest of the Spider-Man crew. Harrison would have liked to have gone with him, but after a conversation with his parents he realised that while he was having fun with Tom in America, it did not benefit him all that much. Unfortunately, it seemed that Tom had taken this to heart, so while Harrison had enlisted the help of Sam with his self-tapes, Tom had seemingly replaced Harrison with Harry as his PA. 

Harrison was not over the moon with many of the scripts that came his way. Many of the parts were dull and two-dimensional and he would only be on set for three to four days, but he decided that work was better than no work, so he chose the best of the three offered to him and got to work setting up his camera. Sam had messaged him saying he was on his way, so Harrison continued to re-read his lines. 

* * *

Harrison did not know what was causing him to be so awful, but he was unable to get the words out. He tried speaking slower, he tried speaking faster, he tried pausing when it could be appropriate to, but he was still unable to finish his monologue. "Do you want to try next weekend?" Sam asked. 

"I, um... I dunno," sighed Harrison. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and yawned. 

"I'd offer to come by tomorrow, but my exams start next week so I'll be in the library all week," Sam told him. "I suppose you might be able to ask one of Harry's buddies to come up and help." 

"It's alright Sam," murmured Harrison. "Thanks though, I guess my brain just isn't working today." 

"Alright then mate," said Sam. "Well, I'm gonna head off. Let me know if you want me back at any time next weekend and I'll be here." 

"Thanks, Sam," sighed Harrison. Sam nodded. 

* * *

Harrison had known that Tom and Jacob would be in London later that month and he knew that they wanted him to meet them by the London Eye so they could go for lunch, but he was tired and had been awake for over twenty hours, so Harrison remained in bed and did not go to meet his friends.

Harrison did not expect Tom to appreciate his lack of of attendance, but he did not expect him to barge into his room shortly after four in the morning. "What do you think you're doing?" demanded Tom.

"Sleeping," murmured Harrison. "It's what people do in the night." 

"What have you been doing all afternoon?" barked Tom. 

"Sleeping," replied Harrison. "It's what people do when they're tired." 

"And what do people normally do if they're supposed to meet their friends, Harrison?" questioned Tom. "I'm pretty sure sleeping isn't it." 

"I know, I know," yawned Harrison. "But I'm so tired. I hadn't slept in well over twelve hours I've been so busy." Tom snorted. "Come on, man," sighed Harrison. "You must remember how tiring it was to have to send off three audition tapes a day and learn a new script for the next one." 

"Yeah, I guess," replied Tom. "But it wouldn't kill you to tell us when you can't turn up, we wouldn't have taken it personally." Harrison snorted and sighed. "Night, mate," Tom said. 

"Are you hanging out or are you heading back to your hotel?" Harrison asked. 

"Staying," Tom replied gruffly. 

* * *

When Harrison awoke the following morning, Tom was in the living room setting up a camera. "Morning, Haz," Tom said. Harrison nodded, turning his eyes away from his friend who was dressed only in a pair of tight, navy boxers. Tom smiled. "So, I've been thinking," he said.

"That's never good," muttered Harrison. 

"I don't think you're entirely sorry for ditching Jacob and I yesterday," said Tom. "And _also_ I think you forget about our arrangement when I'm abroad." 

"What do you mean?" Haz asked sleepily. 

"Well, for one, your camera is full of pictures of you shirtless and I never received a single one," snapped Tom. "Not to mention one of you with your hand in your pants. Tut tut tut, Osterfield, it's not good enough. I told you the rules when we started this thing; if we do it, it's monogamous." 

"Okay, so I sent a few pics to a guy, so sue me," grunted Haz. "My not-technically-boyfriend was the other side of the fucking world, what did you expect me to do?"

"Phone sex," shrugged Tom. 

"Look, I know you don't want to be a thing with me, but friends who hook up are only friends who hook up and if I hook up with someone else- which I haven't- it's no concern of yours," snapepd Haz. Tom growled. 

"Take off your shirt and your pyjama bottoms," he snarled. Cocking his head, Harrison kicked off his trousers before pulling his shirt over his head. Tom continued to angle the camera before turning it on and sitting on the armchair. "Now come here, now," he snapped. 

"What's going on?" Haz asked, nakedly approaching his friend. 

"You, Osterfield, are being punished," snapped Tom. "And since I'm not here enough, whenever you need a reminder on how to behave, you can watch this video back." Harrison gulped as Tom gripped his forearm and pulled him onto his lap. He bit his lip and Tom's hand hammered down onto his bare backside. He winced in pain and cursed himself as he felt his dick hardening. "You're _mine_ ," grunted Tom. "Got it?" 

"Y-Yeah," stammered Haz. Tom smirked down at him and brought his hand down again. Haz could now feel Tom's dick hardening under his thigh, but that only aroused him more. Haz felt tears forming in his eyes and Tom pinched his pink ass and slapped it five more times. 

"Are. You. Sorry?" Tom asked, punctuating each word with a spank. Haz nodded. 

"So sorry," he all but wailed. Tom nodded and stopped. He rubbed Haz's back as the taller of the pair controlled his breathing. 

"You good?" Tom asked. Harrison nodded. "Good, now, on your knees, naughty boy," he said. Harrison groaned and fell onto his knees. Tom tugged off his boxers and slowly jerked his cock, before thrusting it in Harrison's direction. Harrison took the head into his mouth and moaned. He slurped up Tom's precum and moaned as Tom thrust into his mouth. "Hurry, Haz," Tom said. "I have to go." Harrison nodded and took all of Tom down, moaning around the cock in his mouth until Tom shot down his throat. Harrison sighed and pulled off, ignoring his own leaking dick. "Don't touch that," snapped Tom, indicating to his cock. "You can jerk off tonight instead." Harrison nodded and watched as Tom pulled up his boxers and walked over to the camera, which he switched off. "Good boy," Tom said, lightly petting Harrison's hair. He pulled his friend into a hug and sighed. "I'll see you around, mate," Tom said. 

"Yeah, see you," Harrison muttered, his voice hoarse. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harrison liked sleeping in late. He liked laying in his bed and doing nothing until he was forced to by hunger or because he was bored of his bad breath. It was a habit he had picked up in his teen years and he supposed one he'd have for a while.

However, another thing Harrison liked was travelling. When he was freshly twenty one, he spend months travelling with Tom for the press tour of the first Spider-man movie, but more recently he was travelling for his own modeling gigs. As summer dawned on England and his sister was leaving uni, Harrison was heading to Vienna with two of his colleagues for an audition.

His hotel room was nice and spacious. Of course, it was nothing compared to the suites that Marvel had arranged for him and Tom to stay in two summers ago, but it was more than manageable. The queen bed was soft and opposite the TV and there was a mini fridge under the desk. Sighing, Harrison flopped onto the bed and stared out of the window at the view below.

* * *

Harrison awoke feeling very hot. He felt his very awake cock leaking into his pants and moaned. He sat up and threw off the covers, studying the bulge below. Harrison sighed. Recently, he'd been having real problems getting off. His most favourite jerk-off material was that that Tom had made last time he had seen him, a quick video of Tom jerking himself off in front of the mirror while Harrison was on his knees, awaiting for Tom's cum to land on his face. Harrison licked his lips at the memory. Of course, that was not the only video he and Tom had made; he would probably never forget being spanked and face-fucked in his own living room, but unfortunately for Harrison, he had left all of his videos on his laptop, which was several hundred miles away in his apartment in Kingston.

Groaning, Harrison shuffled into his en-suite shower. He ran his hand down his thigh before tightly gripping his cock. He bit his lip as he recalled Tom's hand on his member, rough and hard, punishing him for moaning too loudly, and finished all over the wall. Harrison licked his lips and was surely tempted to drop to his knees and lick it up, but he decided the thrill was not worth it without an audience, so he washed it away and continued with his shower.

* * *

Harrison returned back to the hotel room late that night. He threw off his clothes and changed into a t-shirt and a fresh pair of pants before clambering into bed. He was yet to work out how the blinds work, so he turned to face the mirror on the wall and shut his eyes. He was close to sleep when he heard his phone ringing. He squinted as the light of the phone hit him. "Hey, Tom," Harrison said, smiling at his phone. Tom switched the call to face time and grinned. "How's China?" Harrison asked.

"Fun," Tom shrugged. "How's wherever you are?"

"Good, good," Harrison said shortly. "What time is it, with you?"

"About six," shrugged Tom.

"It's one, here, mate," groaned Harrison. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Well, stop sleeping," Tom barked. "I have an amazing idea."

"What?" grumbled Harrison.

"Yesterday, after I went swimming I went to see if the twins wanted breakfast and I caught Sam fisting his cock to the sight of his girlfriend shirtless on the phone," Tom said. "So, naturally, I thought it over and-"

"And decided you're a perv?" chuckled Harrison.

"No," chuckled Tom. "Although if I have any more of that attitude from you, you might get a trip over my knee next time I see you." Harrison's cock twitched at the thought. "I was thinking that that's probably the best way to deal with a long-distance thing," Tom said.

"Facetiming while we get off?" Harrison asked. Tom nodded.

"Go on," he said. "Get your cock out." Groaning, Harrison kicked off the duvet and pulled his mostly soft dick out of his pants. He slid his pants down to his ankles and flicked on the lamp on the bedside table so Tom could see him better.

"Is little Tom not coming out to play?" Harrison asked as Tom whipped his shirt off.

"Patience, patience," Tom said. He tweaked his own nipples and grinned as Harrison moaned at the sight. "I'm still disappointed in you," he said. Harrison stuck out his bottom lip. "Turn around," Tom barked. Harrison leant his phone against the lamp and rolled onto his back so Tom had the perfect view of his ass. "I think you should give yourself five strokes," Tom said, his voice husky. Harrison widened his eyes.

"You're not serious," he muttered.

"Oh, I am," said Tom. "Now, go on. You know you deserve it." Harrison bit his lip and brought his hand down onto his own ass. He heard Tom moan as he proceeded to do so another four times, grinding his hips into the mattress with every one. "Don't you feel better now that you've been punished?" Tom asked playfully. Harrison nodded shortly. "Roll around and face me," Tom barked. Harrison obliged. "Put your fingers in your mouth," Tom ordered.

"What?" Harrison questioned.

"If you don't listen, I'll have to punish you."

"But, I was just punished," argued Harrison, frowning.

"Yes, well, you'll be getting another punishment shortly," said Tom. "Until then, stick two fingers in your mouth and fuck your face with them as if they were my delicious dick while you pump your cock." Harrison nodded and licked his index and middle fingers before he sucked them into his mouth. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as he rubbed his thumb up and down his cock. "Go on, boy," murmured Tom. Harrison could hear him jerking his own dick. "Force it down your throat. Take it all, slut." Harrison moaned and forced his fingers further into his mouth and slurped around them. He could tell that they weren't Tom's cock, but he tried to imagine it was as he jerked himself quickly. He listened to Tom's moaning as he came over his chest. "Lick it up," Tom said. "Lick it up, slut, as if it were mine." Harrison dipped his finger into the pool on his chest and swallowed it. His release was saltier than Tom's, but he felt warm as he ate it down. "On your knees," Tom barked.

"What?" Harrison asked.

"Get on your knees and look at me as I finish," demanded Tom. Harrison nodded and dropped to the floor. He knelt down and looked up at the phone, his eyes closed and mouth open as Tom moaned. "Mine," he whispered as he came. Harrison gulped once he heard Tom finish and mimicked swallowing. Tom moaned. "You're so beautiful, blue eyes," Tom muttered.

"Don't go getting sappy with me," chuckled Harrison.

"Haha, yeah, mate," sighed Tom. "Well, I'll go and let you get your sleep. Be good now, baby, you don't want to worsen what's coming to you?"

"Huh?" questioned Harrison, sitting on his bed.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about your punishment," sighed Tom. Harrison widened his eyes.

"You were serious about that?"he asked. Tom nodded sternly and hung up. Harrison flung himself onto his bed and rubbed his slightly sore ass as he imagined Tom's palm cracking down on him.


End file.
